Escaping My Fate As Nothing
by ArchylteAcolyte
Summary: Can something that was destined to be nothing ever become something? Do Nobodies exist so that one day their Sombody's may be reborn someday. And whatever happened when Namine disappeared from Kairi's side after rescuing her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to KittyAttack for beta-ing my first fanfic! :D **

* * *

I'll start off with this; my name is Naminé. I'm what is known as a Nobody. I walk the earth as a living contradiction. I'm alive but I don't exist. My hair has always been this long, beautiful river of golden locks. I've always worn the same small, snow white mini dress.

When I came into being I was girl of about the age of 14. How I came into being, I'll never know. I just remember opening my eyes and seeing the cold, white icy walls of confinement. These walls were known as Castle Oblivion and was the castle at which I was to be subjected to eternal torment.

They had tasked me with tampering with the heart of a boy who had never done anything to me. At first I did as I was told out of fear. They made me change his memories and put fake memories of someone who never existed in their place. But then I grew bold, caring even. I knew what was asked of me was wrong and finally refused to follow their orders anymore. The boy then valiantly fought to save my life from my captors. I knew I had to set things right with him and did. Now I feel as though I should disappear from this world completely. But for some reason I still exist and keep pressing on. Almost as if something is calling me.

'_They'll probably forget me. I'll be nothing more than a distant thought, a forgotten memory. All I am is a little girl. I'm not angry, I've always been a nobody and I will be until the day I fade. I know I shouldn't just leave but if I stay here I'll just be a bigger burden in the long run_,' I thought as I walked up through the castle.

It was strange seeing all the nothingness that was something around me. I was nothing, yet I lived, I breathed. I could walk, run, jump, and maybe even love. I had these unexplainable feelings that I was told I could not possess. How could I be nothing if I knew what was right and what was wrong? If I was nothing, how do I possess these powers? Wouldn't I simply be, well, nothing? I knew I was something; I just wanted to get out. I wanted to lose all contact with anything pertaining to the old me.

No doubt that I cared about Sora, even took a liking to Kairi. But I truly do believe that if I leave them behind, all thought of them, I'll finally be a Somebody. I could settle down, fall in love, and maybe even start a family.

But who am I kidding; I'm running in the opposite direction. If I keep climbing this monument to nothingness, what will I find? Probably more nobodies wanting to use my power of nothingness to create more nothing. But if I turn back now I'll just be greeted with Sombodys, wanting to protect someone that is nothing. Maybe I should just give up now, make it easier for everyone.

Regardless of all my pondering and questioning, I kept pressing forward. I finally reached a room I remember them calling the proof of existence.

'_This room contradicts what they've told me. If this room is proving that they exist, then they must be real. You can't prove nothing is existing_,' I thought.

The room had a panel for each of the lunatics that held me captive and fed me the lies. It seemed that the panels that appeared red were the ones that were deceased. "Wait. Sh... Shouldn't that one be r-"

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," stated an ominous figure clad in a midnight black robe.

"I figured they would have whisked you away to a palace of happiness and rainbows."

"I... I'm not afraid of you," I lied.

"You don't have to be. You just have to be obedient! You and I can rebuild the organization! You can use your powers to destroy Sora and his friends! You could destroy everyone! We could conquer all! Now come over here so we can someplace where you can work in secrecy."

"How did you even survive Castle Oblivion," I asked. "I saw Sora destroy you!"

"Heheheh," she laughed. "Axel wasn't the only one who had a knack for escaping death."

Of course the one organization member I had to run into was the worst, most vile of them all. Now to understand this all biases must be put aside. A women can be just as, or even more, terrible as a man. Larxene was number 12, and the most cynical, evil one of them all. Though she wore her hood up I had no doubt it was her. Her voice was burned into my memory and just the way she acted secured my suspicions. She tortured me whenever she had a chance and rarely cut any or her acquaintances any slack.

Some say I resembled her only younger. But we're nothing alike! She was, err, _is_ a sinister, sadistic person. She had short, blonde, nappy hair with those ridiculous two strands slicked out in the front. She wore the typical black coat of the organization. Those jet black coats had once filled my mind with emptiness and darkness. I had thought I'd never see her again, but here I am standing face to face with one of my most frightening captors.

"Well! Are you just gonna stand there, or do as I said?"

"I... I don't have to listen to you," I stammered.

"Look, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Larxene. "Now hurry up! I'll warn you I'm in a foul mood right now!"

"My powers won't work anyways and you know that!"

"Well, maybe some latent powers will reveal themselves if I give you a proper thrashing!"

Larxene then revealed her claws, as I liked to call them, and then dashed towards me posthaste. I panicked and ran over one of the panels and into a portal.

The room I ended up in was bland to say the least. The walls appeared gray, but I knew that it was probably attributed to the darkness in the room. All rooms in this accursed building were white and this room was probably not an exception. But whose room had I run into? I wasn't paying attention when I ran, I was just trying to escape that lunatic.

From what I could see, the room slightly resembled Castle Oblivion. Just as I came to this conclusion I hardly had time to gasp before a loud crashing sound behind me. I then heard Larxene's chortle. I turned around to see the portal destroyed and Larxene standing with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Well well, perhaps you're obedient after all! You've stepped into my room of the Castle That Never Was!"

"I... I thought you were dead! How are you here in the first place?"

"Oh my dear! Did you really think I'd give up on you that easily? You need me to guide you and teach you how to become a proper young lady," were her words right before the assassin lunged for me with the intent to kill.

I closed my eyes and anticipated for the worst. I opened my eyes and heard a clash of blades.

"Wh-what?," cried Larxene. "R-Roxas!?"

With almost no emotion he looked up at her, then took a glimpse at me.

All he muttered was, "Yeah."

Larxene shuddered. Then after a moment she began to laugh hysterically. "Oh! So this sad little vessel of a boy is your white knight? Well, I suppose I might as well give up!"

She turned around and began to walk away. Roxas lowered his guard for a second when Larxene whipped around and slashed him.

"No!" I cried.

Roxas hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"See?" Larxene questioned. "Your little knight was nothing more than a shoddy excuse for a person! Ha! He actually believed that one day he could be a Somebody! Now, let's begin with your thrashing."

"You're wrong! We can be Somebody!"

"Oh please, spare me!"

She went to hit me when Roxas jumped up and blocked her. In an elegant dance of blades, they slashed at each other. Roxas skewering his keyblade as she elegantly pranced through each blow. It almost seemed as if the blade was directing her in which ways to go. It looked as though Roxas was the instructor and Larxene was his protégé. They both were breathing hard and seemed as though they would collapse.

"My my, your words of encouragement seemed to spark some power in this worthless boy!"

"You sicken me," I shouted boldly. "You go around putting down others because you know no one cares about you. So you just try to make others feel bad while showing everyone just how much of a sorry excuse of a Nobody you are!"

"You little brat! You'll die with those words!"

I didn't expect her rage to allow her to bust through Roxas and attack me. Before I knew it she had done to me what she previously did to Roxas. I was on the floor now, unconscious. My vision blacked out as I fell against the painfully hard floor, though now the scenery changed from Larxene's dim room to a completely dark void.

"Am I finally done? Am I dead? I suppose the flicker of nothing that was me is over," I thought these had just been mere ruminations in my mind, but I had in fact blurted them out loud.

I looked up and saw a dark figure. I began to tremble and cry a little. The figure approached me and I realized that it was a person in an organization 13 coat. By this time I began to full fledge sob. I closed my eyes and dug my face into my knees. After a few moments I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

"It's okay," whispered a soft male voice.

I looked up and still saw the hooded figure. He was short which made me even more curious. I looked at him from head to toe and saw to my amazement a short thin tail.

"D...Do I know you?"

"Nope! But I know you!"

He took off his hood and revealed his big round ears! Why, he was a mouse!

"Are you Mickey Mouse!?"

"Haha! Yup that's me!"

"I'm so confused. Where am I?"

"Well, Larxene knocked you away so hard that I guess your mind just went to the dark realm."

"So, I'm stuck here?"

"No! I'm here to show you that you have power!"

"I don't have power. I'm just a weak, powerless Nobody."

"No you're not! You're a Somebody! Everyone is a Somebody! Did you know that Kairi can wield a keyblade?"

"So what? What's so important about Kairi?"

"Well, Roxas wields a keyblade just as Sora does, right?"

"Well I suppose, but Roxas is a Nobody. So, is Roxas Sora's Nobody?"

"You betcha! And you're Kairi's Nobody!"

"But I can't wield a keyblade!"

"Just feel the light inside! Let it show, give it form! You can do anything if you put your heart into it!"

"But I don't have a...!" I tried to shout but my vision returned to the dim walls of Larxene's room where her and Roxas had continued their quarrel. Both looked pretty shaken up. Roxas was panting, when Larxene began laughing maniacally.

"I can see you're weakening boy! You'll be with your little friend Axel in a few moments!"

I had hoped that the anger would make him stronger but Larxene managed to knock him down yet again. She walked over to him and started charging up lightning.

"_No!_" I screamed.

I stood up and charged at her. She knocked me back but I didn't feel any pain.

"What you little brat? Do you really mean to _defy me?"_

_"You won't put me or anyone else down anymore!"_

_I stood up and held out my hand. All of a sudden a keyblade materialized in front of me. It was bright white and lit up the room a little. It was a long white blade with a white tulip handle on it. In a rush of strength I rushed at her. I overpowered her for but a moment. I had to learn how to block very fast because she was unleashing flurry upon flurry on me. I made an uppercut when she clobbered me._

_"Well well, even with your newfound powers you were still powerless"_

_"No," muttered Roxas._

_He glanced at me then we both got up we got up and attacked her as a double team. She attempted to block both of our blows. Unfortunately, she succeeded._

_"Hahahaha! You fools! You're going to fail!"_

_Roxas revealed his second keyblade and we unleashed even stronger attacks. I saw this and was suddenly confident that I could do the same. A keyblade with a white heart appeared with a black blade. I leaped up and attacked her overhead in order to keep her off guard. Roxas saw an opening and took it. He cut her right in the stomach and she fell over._

_"Y-you know," she gasped. "You're eventually going to have to return to them. Do you even know how weak they are without you? You're the first I've ever know to survive alongside their Somebody."_

_"But we want to have lives too!" Roxas cried._

_"Well, I guess it's their lives or yours"_

_I didn't like the smirk on her face but I felt it was true. Larxene suddenly burst into darkness. This is what I'm deciding is what fading looks like._

_"Goodbye Larxene. You sick, sad man-of-a-woman!" Roxas spat, teeth baring at her dispersed form._

_After this we realized we were trapped in the room._

_"I-I don't think I can open another dark corridor," I said._

_"Maybe we really can't exist apart from our Somebody's," said Roxas._

_"Well maybe, if we can have a second chance, we could become one again."_

_"That's probably our best bet Naminé"_

_Suddenly a burst of light shot out of nowhere and dark corridor appeared. We ran through it without even thinking. Luckily we were back in the Proof of Existence. This time all the panels, except Roxas's, was red._

_"Sora's been here," muttered Roxas._

_"Let's go to them then," I returned with a smile on my face._

_I grabbed Roxas' hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_We walked to the top of the castle where we saw Zemnas finally disappear._

_I looked up and saw a gigantic rainbow colored heart. It looked as though it contained every color that had ever existed. Every color of every flower and every fruit was inside of it._

_"That's it," I said. "It must be kingdom hearts!"_

_"I don't see what the big deal is," smirked Roxas._

_I looked down and saw Sora and Kairi._

_"Finally," I muttered. "I can finally be Somebody again."_


End file.
